You Belong With Me
by HaddixRevenge
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me." Edward and Bella story. Once-Shot. AU, AH, OOC.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesnt get your humour like I do,_

"Hey, Edward." I sat down next to my best friend on the same park bench we had used since we were five. Well, unfortunately "best friends" is all we'd ever be. Edward and Tayna had been dating for about two months. I didn't really understand why Edward dated her. I'd known Edward my whole life and Tanya just didn't seem Edward's type.

You see, Edward and I and been friends since babyhood. I'd been in love with him almost as long. Through elementary and middle school, me and Edward had been the geeks. We kept to ourselves and nobody really bothered us. When we started highschool, Edward had gotten contacts, his parents had taken him to see a dermatologist and gotten his acne cleared up, he'd gotten taller and filled out and joined the football team. That was about when girls like Tanya had gotten interested in Edward.

"Hey, Bella." Edward sounded a little upset and aggravated.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. I usually didn't ask this question. I found it pointless. If you have to ask someone if they are okay, they obviously aren't. But I figured it wasn't my place to ask about his life and I was giving him the option to tell me that nothing was wrong.

"No. It's Tanya. She's so supersensitive." Edward put his head in his hands and his bronze hair fell forward. I had the urge to run my hands through it, but I held back.

"What happened?" I asked, feining interest. I really didn't care one lick for Edward and Tanya's relationship. If i had my way, there wouldn't _be_ a relationship. But Edward was my best friend and I hated seeing him upset.

"Well, I said something that really upset her," Edward said, looking up at me, fixing me with a stare from his beautiful green eyes. I was momentarily breathless and it took me a minute to regain my composure.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I don't even know! I was just joking around and all of a sudden she got really offended and stomped off." Edward shook his head, he hair flying around his face once again.

I sighed. This was one of the reasons—

"_Ring."_ Edward's cell phone went off. He picked it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Tanya," he muttered before opening it and starting off on an apology.

That was one of the reasons I knew Tanya wasn't the girl for Edward. If he was with me, he would never have to apologize for a joke. It all came down to knowing Edward. He had a..._different_ sense of humour. You just had to get used to hearing it and then you would know when Edward was joking or not. Tanya obviously didn't know Edward.

Edward stood and started walking down the path that led back to the neighbourhood, he half glanced at me as he walked away and waved.

I sighed and decided I better get back home before the tears started falling.

_.............................._

_  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I walked up to my room after dinner on Tuesday night. I decided I was in the mood for a little music. I hit the power button on my iHome and scrolled through the music I decided on some Skye Sweetnam **(A/N: I was going to use Taylor Swift as Bella's music, but I decided that Taylor Swift is a little too Main Stream to be believable. :])**. As I listened to the first few versus, I felt the rhythm flow through me and I had to dance. I started jumping around my room and dancing like a crazy woman. I smiled to myself as I thought, "I bet Tanya wouldn't be caught dead listening to this." Anything to be different than Tanya was okay with me.

............................

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

I walked into school on Thursday and immediately saw Tanya and Edward in the corner of the hall. Edward was smiling and Tanya was giggling. I took in Tanya's outfit and realized just how short her skirt was. Any shorter and you'd be able to see her underwear. I looked sadly at my own ratty, un-flattering t-shirt. Maybe that was why Edward never looked at me that way.

..............................

_  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

At five-thirty on Friday, I walked out my front door and jumped in my truck. I quickly backed out of the driveway, narrowly missing the mailbox **(A/N: Rofl, that happened to me a little earlier today. I just went flying out of the driveway and I went into the ditch and almost hit the mailbox. Hahahaha.)**. I tore down the road and was soon turning onto the highway heading for the local highschool. Tonight was a game night. That meant that Edward was playing, and I never missed one of his games. I arrived at the school ten minutes till game time and I took one of the few available seats left. I could see the cheerleaders doing a pre-game crowd-pumper, their infamous pyramid. I scowled at them, seeing Tanya at the top; the cheer captain's spot.

_.............................._

_  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I was awake. Of course I was. It doesn't matter that it was three in the morning. I wasn't getting any sleep until I had done my grieving for tonight. And I was being stubborn. I was done grieving. But I couldn't help hoping that there would be a day when Edward would wake up and realize that whatever he's looking for in Tanya, I have. And I was hoping it would be someday soon.

_..............................  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

I sat in my biology class and watched Tanya and Edward at the desk next to mine. If things had been like they were in middle school, Edward would be sitting next to me and we would be done with this lab.

I saw Edward's smile falter slightly as Tanys spoke. I couldn't help but think that Tanya didn't understand Edward at all. She didn;t know what made him happy. What made him sad. What bugged him beyond all get out. She didn't know anything about him. And I did. I didn't understand how _Edward_ didn't understand that.

_..............................  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

Edward and I went for a walk on Sunday afternoon. The sun shined off Edward's face making him seem happier than he had been in a long time. His worn out jeans look about ready to fall apart and his hair was very messy, but I thought he looked perfect. I realized that I could see this every day if only Edward would realize that we were meant for each other. We walked up the path a bit and sat on our park bench. I told Edward about my mother's new idea for a hobby and watched as he threw his head back in his laughter. I couldn't help but laugh, too and think about how perfect, and natural, and easy it would be._  
_

_..............................  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

Edward and I sat on our park bench again. I could see that he was still upset over his last argument with Tanya. I realized that the last time I'd seen him smile was the last time we sat on this bench.

Edward that the most contagious smile. If he was smiling, so was everyone else around him. It was so bright and truthful. But ever since Tanya had last spoken to him, it had all but disappeared.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I asked. There was that stupid question again.

Edward looked up at me. He tried to smile, but it was only ghost of the usual grin. "I'm fine."

"Oh, come one, Edward. Don't insult my intelligence. I know you better than that." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you do." He glanced up at me, and for the briefest moment I thought I saw some intense emotion. But it was gone before I could identify it. "Well, it's just that Tanya is pretty upset with me. Again."

I rolled my eyes again, this time in disgust. "What are you doing with a girl like her?" I asked.

"Girl like what?" he asked.

"You know. The preppy cheerleader with the perfect hair, perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect life." I said.

Edward grinned widely. "So you think I make the perfect boyfriend, huh?"

I rolled my eyes yet again and hit his shoulder. "Oh, shut up." But I grinned in spite of myself.

_..............................  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

I sat with Edward at a lunch table at school. We were just talking and reminiscing about old times.

"Edward!" I heard from a distance. I did nothing to hide my eye roll as Tanya sauntered up to us.

Tanya snorted at me, then looked down. "Nice shoes," she said. I looked down at my dirty old sneakers.

"Well, at least I won't break my ankles trying to walk up the stairs," I said, indicating her high-heels. I picked up my back pack and swung t over y shoulder. "See you later, Edward."

"Yeah, later." He sounded a little reluctant to let me go, but I shrugged it off and walked away.

_.............................  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  


_Ring!_

I opened my eyes.

_Ring!_

I grabbed my phone and saw it was Edward calling. I looked at the clock at saw that it was one-thirty in the morning. I flipped open the phone and flopped back onto my bed as I answered.

"Hello?" I said, a little groggily.

"Hey. Um, do you mind if I come over right now?" Edward sounded a little worried and a little frustrated.

"Oh. Um, yeah, sure. Come on over." I said.

"Well, I'm kinda already here. Could you let me in?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, hang on a second." I quickly changed into some real clothes and then went down to let Edward in. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me. You're crying because your cat Blinky just died and you want me to help you bury it right now?"

As I expected, Edward laughed. "Bella, Blinky died when we were in third grade. And I actually did come and get you." He laughed again.

"Come on in, Edward." I laughed and moved out of the way for him.

_..............................  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

It was the last day of junior year. I was just climbing into my truck to drive myself home when I heard his voice. "Bella!"

I turned and saw Edward, slightly winded, running toward me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have something I need to tell you," he said, still panting.

I looked at him expectantly.

"I broke up with Tanya," he blurted.

I was surprised to say the least. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you were right. She's not the girl for me. You are. Bella, I have been in love with you since we were five. And I just—"

He was caught off guard as I crushed my lips to his. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"You belong with me," I told him.


End file.
